i wont say im in love
by pyxiegirl
Summary: Damon and Elena are small town country farm kids who are very poor but when their dad makes business with the pierce family to get enough money to keep their farm how will they keep from falling in love with Katherine and Stefan if gay love is forbidden


**Hey a guy here's my new Damon and Stefan story and a Katherine and Elena story. **

**I got inspired so I decided to write this **

**Damon's pov. **

I was sitting out by the bay of the river taking my bath like I usually do at this time of day. My family is very poor so we can't afford inside bath water. My name is Damon Salvatore I have light blue eyes and jet black hair and creamy pale skin im 18 years old.

I work on my daddy's farm with my sister Elena she has long jet black hair with brown eyes and creamy skin to and she's 17 years old. But she's adopted her parents left her by our doorstep apparently her momma couldn't take care of her so my daddy took her in.

"There you are brother ive been looking everywhere for you" she said.

"Sister Im taking a bath" I said while rubbing the wet cloth against my skin.

"Well papa said its time for dinner and were having guest" she said while getting up.

"Wait who are the guests" I asked, while washing my clothes.

"Aunt Jenna and Jeremy and the pierce family" she said while sitting on the swing.

It would be nice to see our aunt and cousin again but why on earth would the pierce family come to have dinner with us there the richest family in town.

"Because papa has business with them" Elena said answering my mind.

I wonder if they have any children we never really met the pierce family only daddy has.

"yes they have a son that's your age his name is Stefan people say he's quite handsome and they have a daughter name Katherine who's my age apparently were just alike" she said. How does she do that it's creepy how she can answer my thoughts.

"Its not creepy brother you're just easy to read now hurry up and come along you know how father gets when he's impatient" she said. While heading back to the house as I was done I set my clothes on the line. To dry and went inside the back door and into my room so I can put on some new proper clothes. As I was done I went into my bathroom to look at myself in the mirror and fix my hair. Then I went out into the front room were Elena was sitting down writing in her journal daddy got her last Christmas.

I decided to go back in my room and get my drawing supplies and do some sketches while we waited for our guest to arrive. A few minutes later their was a knock on

The screen door Elena sat her things down and went to go answer the door.

"Why hello Aunt Jenna and Cousin Jeremy how do you do" she said.

"Hello Elena darling were doing fine Jeremy say hello to your cousins" Aunt Jenna said.

He just ignored us and walked into the kitchen, "sorry about his manners" she said.

"It's alright" Elena said "hello Damon" she said while walking over to me and giving me a hug "hello Aunt Jenna" I said. Then my daddy came into the room from outside "Jenna how are you" he said giving her a hug.

"Im doing fine Alaric" she said, "how about we get dinner started as we wait for the pierce family" daddy said. We all settled around the table while Elena went to go and hide her journal.

"Lena come on darling your foods getting cold" daddy said.

"Im coming papa" she said while taking a seat.

"So ric how's business going with the pierce family" aunt Jenna asked.

"It's doing ok im just hoping this dinner will convince him to give me a promotion" daddy said.

"You know you can always come down and work by the market" said Aunt Jenna.

"True but it doesn't pay enough" daddy sighed.

Then a couple of knocks came at the door "ill be right back" papa said

Lena and I exchange nervous looks "everyone this is the pierce family" daddy said.

"Why hello john nice to see you again" aunt Jenna said.

"Hello Jenna nice to see you to this right here is my daughter Katerina" he said then a girl came out of front inside the front room. That's when everybody gasp we did not see that coming I looked at Elena and saw her face was flushed, and every red as she made googly eyes at katerina.

**Mmmm I wonder what's goanna happen stay tuned to find out let me know if I should continue **


End file.
